New Perspective
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-shot/AU] Ella tenía una perspectiva diferente sobre su futuro… Pero a veces la vida te genera una nueva perspectiva.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de How I Met Your Mother, no me pertenecen._

**Aclaraciones: **_Inspirado con la canción de Coldplay "The Scientist", es el primer fanfic que escribo sobre esta serie. Acepto críticas constructivas. También que escribo sobre mi ship favorito. _

**Summary: [**_One-shot/AU_**] **_Ella tenía una perspectiva diferente sobre su futuro… Pero a veces la vida te genera una nueva perspectiva._

* * *

**New Perspective**

* * *

_~Nadie ha dicho que fuera fácil lo que intento,_

_Sino qué desperdicio de vida sería separarnos._

_Al contrario, la tarea es muy difícil de lograr,_

_Pero nadie dijo jamás que fuera imposible…~_

**.**

Muchas veces le habrán dicho que no sea egoísta, no está bien que elija su propia carrera ante cualquier relación amorosa, también ante sus propias amistades, porque podía quedarse sola. Ella lo sabía, pero siempre ha estado peleado y esforzándose por sus propios sueños; la vida no es fácil, más cuando se tratar de mantener todo equilibrado. ¿Alguna vez, alguien se imaginó que ella se iba a casar? Y sobre todo, ¿Con el gran mujeriego Barney Stinson?

Ninguno de los dos pensó que terminarían juntos, más porque tienen miedo al compromiso y que también, estuvieron a punto de ser padres, antes del matrimonio.

En realidad, ninguno de los pensaron que iban a sentirse más que atraídos, y no solo físicamente, sino de manera sentimental. Algo que para los dos, fue un mundo y un gran paso entre ellos dos. Sobre todo, confirmar su noviazgo, luego dejar de serlo y después… Continuando siendo amigos, sin admitir que todavía se querían, hasta llegar a comprometerse al unir sus propias vidas en matrimonio.

Cuando ellos se habían enamorado del uno al otro. Ambos estaban inseguros, contradictorios y a veces, se les hacía difícil admitir que sentía algo por el otro. Más porque no querían comprometerse en ser etiquetados como "una pareja" y que solo el físico los atraía de manera mutua. Sin embargo, eso fue durante el trayecto de su vida hasta llegar a casarse. El gran dúo, el señor y señora Stinson.

Aunque a veces esas inseguridades podrían volver en algunos lapsos momentáneos de su gran vida de casados. ¿Qué pasaría si Barney volvía a mentirle de nuevo? ¿Qué pasaría si Robin lo engaña con otro? ¿Qué tal si en este momento, entre ellos se engañan mutuamente?

**.**

—_Recuerda que dentro de unos días, viajaremos hacia Argentina —_le avisaba Barney, tras despedirse dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Lo sé, Barney —confirmó, al devolverle el beso —.Nos vemos más tarde.

Ellos se despidieron para dirigirse cada uno a sus respectivos empleos. Uno para generar un buen negocio con algunos empresarios asiáticos, mientras que la otra tenía que ir a hacer un reportaje sobre un crimen.

_2015 _ha pasado dos años de convivir en matrimonio, siendo la señora Stinson. No tenían hijos, pero cada uno estaba en su momento, Barney en su trabajo logrando buenos negocios al igual que Robin, dando noticias, cada vez siendo reconocida y forma parte de la imagen de Worl Wide News. Sin embargo, han coincidido en algunos países y eso logró que puedan pasar tiempos juntos. No obstante, tuvieron sus momentos de discusión, a una donde pudo durar solamente algunos días, pero que se arregló con una noche intima. ¿Quién lo diría? Ellos estaban al borde del matrimonio. Porque con el tiempo, se estaban distanciando sin darse cuenta.

De que ella estaba _embarazada._

Él no lo sabía, pero estaba en alerta.

Durante ese lapso de distanciamiento entre ellos, no pudieron tener relaciones. Uno pensaba que algo estaba mal sobre el otro, los dos suponían de una manera errónea.

Ella pensaba que es el problema, o que él no la mira como antes. Que también, el trabajo le quitaba mucho tiempo para después, regresar y pasar el resto del día con su esposo.

Él pensaba que tenía un problema, _¿cuál?_ Esa era su pregunta. Seguía amándola, pero ese día estaba cansado y sin ganas, suponía que su esposa estaba en la misma situación.

El trabajo a veces los consumía por completo, los días, semanas y meses sobrellevaban el mismo ritmo monótono al cual se acostumbraron. Pero ambos, estaban cansados...

_¿Qué estaba mal? _

En el mismo año y en el mes de agosto de la primera semana, Robin había realizado un test de embarazo. Tenía algunas dudas y quería comprobarlo. Tuvo algunos síntomas en el mes pasado, pero ella creyó que todo esto se debía a algún resfriado, sumando con la fiebre para que suspenda algunas de sus actividades dentro de su empleo; como por ejemplo cansancio fácil, aversión a olores fuertes, no podía soportar tomar una taza de café, más bien, olerlo, y cuando sus compañeros venían a dialogar con ella, presentaba variaciones de humor, uno la pudo haber notado muy… Sensible. Sobre las náuseas, vómitos y salivación por el cual buscaba algún recipiente, para lanzar todo lo que había comido; también se continuó después, cuando apenas llegaba a su departamento que compartía, solo temporalmente, junto a su esposo. Sin dudas, suponía que a todo esto debió comer algo en mal estado para encontrarse así.

Pero su esposo, no pensó en esos síntomas. _"No creo que esté embarazada" _se dijo en sus pensamientos, una vez que él se deslizaba por debajo de las sabanas para unirse a su esposa. Ambos saben que ella no podía tener hijos.

_Mareos, sueño y dolor de cabeza._

La vio entrar al baño, de manera desesperada. Casi se cae de la cama cuando se fue corriendo y con la boca siendo tapada por la palma de su mano.

— _¿Robin, todo bien? _—preguntó, algo somnoliento.

Su esposa se encontraba en shock tras ver el resultado de su test de embarazo. La joven dejaba la muestra sobre el lavabo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, revisaba varias veces la caja del test. _Positivo, _el signo de más significaba eso, _positivo. _No sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía en ese momento, ¿Felicidad? O ¿Confusión? Pero el que más sobre salía, era su preocupación. Se suponía que ella no podía tener hijos, a menos que…

— _¿Robin? —_repitió, pero con un tono preocupado.

Ella salió del baño, estaba algo pálida… Se mantenía en silencio, su perspectiva de una vida con una gran carrera, sin hijos y sin compromisos; se colapsó cuando alguien logró conquistar su corazón, entre ellos el amor fue mutuo y correspondido, a pesar de sus obstáculos. No obstante, comenzó a construir lentamente una nueva perspectiva, una donde ya no le temía al compromiso porque es una mujer casada pero sin hijos y manteniendo una gran carrera, junto con su buen esposo.

Pero…_ ¿Hijos? _Ella lo ve como un obstáculo, como un miedo o fobia que cree que puede ser su mayor problema.

Barney la miró, se acercó hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza, sin importar que le sucedía exactamente.

— _Creo, que estoy embarazada…—_le susurró, en su oído derecho.

Él casi se le cae la boca de lo sorprendido que estaba, al fin iba ser padre, lo más extraño es que esto sucedió de la nada. La abrazó con fuerza y la levantó del suelo, haciéndola girar junto con él y sobre su eje. Poco después la soltó para no lastimar al bebé. Barney parecía ansioso, aplaudía estando emocionado, se peinaba constantemente su fleco rubio, en parte estaba nervioso. No pensó, ni se imaginó que ella iba ser fértil. Para él, es una gran noticia… Aunque también estaban las dudas e inseguridades.

"_¿Seré un buen padre?"_

—_No pensé que esto pasaría… Barney —_habló ella —._Te arruiné la vida._

— ¡Estás loca! ¡Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! —exclamó, con tanto entusiasmo. Acariciaba cuidadosamente el vientre de su esposa.

Por alguna extraña razón, Robin se sintió tranquila y sobre todo, esta tarea difícil que lo van a sobrellevar a lo largo de los meses. Vio que su esposo se arrodillaba delante de ella para besar su panza.

—_Hola, pequeño…O pequeña, mañana mismo iremos al doctor —_Barney le hablaba al vientre.

—_Ya pareces un loco —_dijo, mientras le acaricia su cabello rubio.

Su esposo se reía entre dientes.

Su esposa seguía algo insegura, a pesar del buen momento.

Al día siguiente, Robin no se sentía bien, y Barney se había dado cuenta hasta que faltó al trabajo porque le preocupaba la salud de su esposa, aunque necesitaba comprobar algunos detalles sobre el embarazo y los cuidados. También que tenía en mente cancelar por ahora, el viaje a Argentina. Él ha llegado a creer que esto era lo que les faltaba para ambos, sabía que existía un pequeño quiebre, una distancia entre ellos pero no quería separarse de su mujer, de su bello desastre.

Porque él la ama. Para ser honesto, como le prometió en el día de su boda.

Barney le agarraba de la mano para darle fuerzas, mientras se mantenían sentados al lado del otro y estando al frente del doctor con algunos papeles sobre su escritorio. Parecía que analizaba los resultados con ciertos detalles.

— _Sí, señor y señora Stinson. Felicidades —_confirmó, el doctor. Extendía su mano para ser estrechada con el marido de su paciente.

El rubio estaba tan emocionado que exageraba un poco al estrechar la mano, parecía que no podía soltarle la mano al doctor después de tanta emoción.

— Doctor ¿Cómo es posible? Pensé que era infértil —comentó Robin, teniendo algunas dudas con respecto a su embarazo.

—_Sra Scherbatsky, a veces surgen milagros y tratamientos para empezar. Algunas parejas no pueden tener hijos pero esperan como un año o dos para seguir intentando. Obviamente, existen tratamientos… Lo que les pasó a ustedes debe ser porque no era el momento._

Robin quedo en silencio, quizás cuando pensó que estaba embarazada de Barney, siendo que en ese momento salía con Kevin, puede ser que su destino le decía que no era el momento adecuado. Lo asociaba con el tema que debía seguir luchando por sus sueños, hasta alcanzarlo por fin: el estrés, esfuerzo y por su propia exigencia podrían ser el caso particular de aquel momento al tratarse de su carrera.

—Entiendo… ¿Qué debe hacer ella ahora, Doc? —interrogó Stinson, frunciendo el ceño.

—_Sra Scherbatsky, sé que es una gran periodista pero a veces merece unas vacaciones. Nadie podrá quitarle su lugar, puedo creer que va ser más querida y admirada de esta manera. Tómese un reposo, descanse. Que lo necesita y cuide mucho a ese bebé. Es mi única receta y vuelvan dentro de tres o cuatro meses._

—Y ¿Qué hay del sexo? —continuaba interrogando.

—_Es mejor que esperen, podrían dañar al bebé —_respondió, mientras agarraba un bolígrafo y una hoja —_Mi una receta, es el descanso. No creo que sea tan difícil._

Barney hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero su mujer le da un ligero golpe en el hombro. Entre los dos se ríen un poco. Ella suponía que su esposo iba a buscar a alguien para que sea la segunda… Bueno, estaba algo celosa y no lo admitiría fácilmente.

—D-Doctor…Yo…

—Muchas gracias doctor. Ella se va cuidar —interrumpió, Barney. Cuando la ayudaba a levantarse de la silla.

—_Sé que lo harán, ese niño va ser muy afortunado_. —le dijo el doctor, cuando se despedía de sus pacientes.

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo del hospital, tomados de la mano. Mientras que en el resto de su recorrido hasta la salida, se encontraron con varias imágenes visuales sobre bebés recién nacidos y de niños de aproximadamente cuatro años o seis años, siendo acompañados por sus respectivos padres.

Entre ellos, sonríen de manera comprensiva. Será un gran desafío para ser padres, una tarea algo difícil pero que pueden lograrlo si se mantienen unidos y criando al pequeño que saldrá dentro de nueve meses.

— ¿Qué nombre piensas ponerle? —preguntó Stinson, deteniéndose afuera de la entrada del hospital. Su sonrisa juguetona, contagió a su esposa.

—Si es niño, Jason —contestó Scherbatsky, manteniendo una simpática sonrisa.

—Pero…Si es niña, quiero que se llame Ellie —contradecía, haciendo un tono infantil.

—No, yo quiero que sea un niño —exigió, Robin. Le apretaba el agarre de su mano derecha.

Barney se retorció un poco hasta acceder al género de su futuro hijo.

—De acuerdo, tu ganas…Robin —aceptó, su derrota —Pero después quiero tener otro…Y otro, hasta que nazca una niña que se llame Ellie.

Su esposa se sonroja, algo atónito por esas palabras: —Primero es Jason y después, Ellie — le reprochaba.

—_Lo importante es…Que al fin tendremos una familia —_le susurró en el oído, para darle un casto y dulce beso en los labios pero también había agregado otro detalle, —_Y te aseguro, que ellos querrán adoptar perros._

En respuesta, su esposa sonríe de manera comprensiva y vuelve a besarlo.

Ella tenía una perspectiva diferente sobre su futuro. Pero a veces la vida te genera una nueva perspectiva. Ellos tenían una nueva esperanza y un gran desafío que solo entre ellos, a pesar de sus dudas e inseguridades con respecto a la crianza de niños, se van a cuidar y ayudar de manera mutua.

—Vamos a ser unos padres desastrosos_ —_comentó ella, riéndose entre dientes.

— ¡Oh! ¿Estas dudando de mis habilidades de crianza? —cuestionó él, fingiendo estar enojado. Sintió la mirada fija pero suave de su esposa, —. Está bien, seremos los mejores padres desastrosos.

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas.

«_Y así niños, fue como nosotros los conocimos a ustedes… _»

* * *

_**Fin~**_

* * *

**N/A: **_Puede ser que haya alterado alguna situación de la serie, o que me olvide de incluir algún detalle en especial. Más que nada… este sería un one-shot pensado en "¿Qué pasaría si…?" Ellos se divorciaron en 2016, supongamos que este bebé salvo su matrimonio, sobre todo por el nuevo reto que les pone a prueba para su vida. En este fic, estaban al borde. Espero que no haya sido tan…Ooc con respecto a los personajes. _

_Pd: sigo pensando que ese "final alternativo" En realidad, es el final de la serie. Aunque para mí, si lo es._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

* * *

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
